Casper and the Angels: The Movie
Casper the Friendly Ghost returns to the future to reunite with the Space Police Angels Officers, Minni and Maxi, whose needed him and his three uncles, Stretch, Stinkie and Fatso The Ghostly Trios to stop the evil Space Prince (played by Lance Robertson from Yo Gabba Gabba!). Plot Casper was skipping along in the woods. Until he saw angel officers flying around. Their names are Minni and Maxi and they came from the future so they and a hairy ghost Hairy Scary travel there and everyday they arrested crimes like banks robbers, people dressed up as ghosts, Slappy Sam, Fatula and other crimes they arrested as well. The last crime Casper, Hairy and the Angels officers they arrested is “Luna Clown”, who kidnap Minni but Hairy Scary have to distract the Luna Clown and they all crashes into some barbies items. After the Luna Clown has been arrested it’s now time that Casper and Hairy Scary to go home to their own time and Minni and Maxi hope to see their favorite ghosts again because they well always be their guardian angel to help them so Casper and Hairy journey back to their own time. 3 years later, a evil prince from outer space, Al-Been plans to destroy all Police officers with them out of the way all of the crime well be free so Ali-Been sent his guardian “Grodon” and the minions go to earth immediately. As Minni and Maxi enjoying their girls day, they hear Grodon and the minions came to their planet and tell all earthlings that Ali-Been plans to destroy all Police officers and If any of them try to arrest him, Ali-Been will turns them all into humanoid fruits. Maxi has a strange feeling that there’s something familiar about that the prince face and she wonder if she seen him somewhere before. Luckily, Nerdley and Fungo The Space Police Officers ran off to Ali-Been lare as Grodon and the minions followed. Minni and Maxi has an Ideas so they must go back in time to get Casper to help them. Meanwhile in the present time, Casper bake his uncles, Stretch, Stinkie and Fatso the Ghostly Trios breakfast. Until, someone came to the house where they lived and it’s Minni and Maxi and they reunited with Casper but where’s Hairy Scary, Stretch told them that they don’t like to talk about him anymore because they don’t like to talk about it. Maxi told Casper that they need him back to the future immediately and the Ghostly Trios are shock because Casper has gone to the future with Hairy Scary before and Minni told them that they can come with them too because the evil space prince is planning to destroy all police officers so Casts * Lance Robertson as Prince Ali-Been/Tray * TBA as Space Patrol Officer Minni * TBA as Space Patrol Officer Maxi * TBA as Space Police Officer Nerdley * TBA as Space Police Officer Fungo * TBA as the Commander * TBA as Young Maxi * TBA as Young Tray Voices * Tara Strong as Casper * Jim Ward as Stretch * Bill Farmer as Stinkie * Jess Harnell as Fatso/Hairy Scary * Steve Martin as Al Verno Category:Movie